


「Rumpelstiltskin」From Slave To Wife

by RiceOfYou



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Goths, Heavy BDSM, Lactation Kink, Love Triangles, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Other, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Satire, Shameless Smut, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceOfYou/pseuds/RiceOfYou
Summary: Your brother is incredibly sick and dying. Doctors can't help you, telling you that he can't be saved. After hearing about a magical salesman named rumpelstiltskin you are relieved and find hope for your brother. But, as he's a salesman, you need to make a deal with him which might not be the most pleasant. Will you survive as his slave, will Shrek save you or will you surrender yourself to him? Read to find out.
Relationships: Brogan/Reader, Lord Farquaad/Reader, Prince Charming/Reader, Rumpelstiltskin/You, Rumplestiltskin (Shrek)/Original Female Character(s), Shrek (Shrek)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on Wattpad, uploaded here if it gets deleted!

You cried beside your brother's bed and held his right hand tightly. His left, soft hand caressed your cheek, trying to wipe your tears of sorrow away. "Please do not cry lil sis, it's okay". Your eyes immediately met his and you sobbed, "No it's not! You're dying! I can't lose you too!" Your brother had been sick for a very long time and it was getting worse. You had been going to doctor appointments, but it's always the same answer, "He can't be cured, I'm sorry". Anger and frustration made you roar and knock off a lamp from the table beside your brother's bed. You grabbed the chair you had sat on and slammed it into a wall. It broke within a few slams and you took a deep breath. "Sis... You need to calm down", he said with a voice full of joy and sorrow. He obviously can't understand his situation! A COWARD! AN IDIOT! A MOTHERDUCKING MANCHILD! 

You stormed out of your little cottage to the town. It started raining and you fell on to the muddy ground. You started crying harder than your extra-strong vibrator. You had lied there in the rain for an hour and decided to get up. Before standing you saw a paper piece in front of you. You took it and stood up. "Rumpelstiltskin, the world's most handsome and strongest magician salesman! Having a bad day? Don't worry, he will fix anything! For a little payment of course.." it also had an address to the place where this 'Rumpelstiltskin' was now. You took a deep breath twenty times and decided this was your last change, even if it is a scam. Running back to your home, taking all of your money and stealing your neighbour's horse, galloping towards the destination with high hopes.


	2. Deal

You were now seated in front of Rumpelstiltskin and holding a quill he gave you. He was smirking the whole time as you stared at the contract in front of you. A frown was stuck on your face after reading it fully. "You want me to be your servant... And do whatever you want me to?" you asked quietly and his smirk went wider. "Yes... Anything I ask of you- you will do," Rumpelstiltskin said and took hold of your hand. "Just sign it and your brother will be cured," he continued, "He doesn't have to die". With a deep sigh, you started scribbling your name on the contract. (Y/N) (L/N). This will probably be the biggest mistake you have ever made, but at least your brother will live. It's all that matters. You were immediately surrounded by fire after signing and you could hear laugher coming from them. Rumpelstiltskin's head was formed. "You chose well (Y/N).." 

Then everything went dark. 

... 

...

...

...

There was nothing, you were surrounded by darkness. You could only hear your own thoughts. 

...

...

Then... You saw light coming towards you fast. Before you got to say or even think of anything you were falling towards ground from the clouds. You started screaming horrendously as you were getting closer and closer to the ground. Trees and swamps started forming around you, and far away you could see a castle. You thought Rumpelstiltskin had use for you but here you were, falling really fast from the clouds and probably will smash into mashed potatoes when touching the ground. Ducking hell. You were 4 meters from touching the ground but everything stopped. The wind, sounds, even your screams and any movement. Rumpelstiltskin came forward from the woods and looked at you with that ducking smirk. "Thought I was gonna let you go easy? No, my dear (Y/N)... Why would I let my most precious toy leave so soon?"


	3. What is BDSM? Part 1

Ducking hell this place was horrible. Everyone was so racist against orges and other magical creatures for no reason and used them as slaves in the castle. Disgusting! You found the orges attractive and sexy, so knowing they were doing this made you, even more, angrier than being in a cage. Yes, you heard it right. Rumpelstiltskin had locked you up in some kind of cage inside a... Dungeon? There were weird.. items all around the place. You had been here for a whole week now without any food and only drinking piss of the guard witches. Tasty! And nasty, they might have gonorrhoea for all you know. You slurped the piss a guard gave you as she petted your hair. "Rumpelstiltskin will take good care of you, slave", she said before leaving you alone again. They have been calling you a slave for some reason, but you were just sleeping inside a cage doing absolutely nothing. You don't know if you can keep your sanity any longer and started screaming profanities in Valyrian.

After twelve hours of screaming, someone finally came. That someone was unfortunately Rumpelstiltskin. He looked really angry. "Shut the duck up, slave! My ears have been raped enough, so I will now punish you", shouted Rumpelstiltskin. "If you take your punishment without a problem, I might kawaii reward you. If not... Well... Let's say you are going to have a bad time". Megalovania starts playing in the background as he unlocks your cage. "Come out you horrendous slave!" the words that came out of his mouth made you dripping wet. 

You moaned the whole way to the equipment you heard Rumpelstiltskin call "bondage wheel". He started strapping you on to the bondage wheel and you moaned as he put an inflatable gag, a rubber balloon which can be inflated by a hand valve in your mouth. This is going to be exciting and really arousing! 


	4. So This is a BDSM Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songz FIRE 🔥 tho

Rumpelstiltskin licked your face with his sweaty long tongue and sighed in pleasure. "Your skin tastes like pig flesh... I wonder.."

You blushed, knowing what he was about to say. Your sweat dripping down your back and pussycat wet as the asshole of the person behind the screen after diarrhoea, you managed to mumble with the gag on, "Rumpelstiltskin... Please..". 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at your eyes with a gaze of lust, but it was only temporarily as he slapped your face like the bitch you are for reading this fic. "Shut up whore, you will only speak when I tell you to". 

It hurt for a few seconds and you felt tears escaping your eyes as you tried to hold back the cry almost escaping your lips. "Do you understand, (Y/N) the forever slave?"

You nodded quickly as you felt more tears falling down and he smiled, wiping them away. "Shh... It's okay. I'll make you feel good if you do as I say", which made you look at his soft 👀, beautiful ☺ and sexy body. Then, you heard his soft voice start singing.

"Remember me? Though I have to say goodbye, remember me, don't let it make you cry..", he sang as you felt tears again start falling down your eyes. This was a song your brother always sang to you when you were little.

"For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart..", he then started rotating the bondage wheel.

"Remember me, though I have to travel far, remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar", You cried and got wet at the same time as he took hold of a whip and stuck it in your face. 

"Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be, until you're in my arms again, remember me..", he then started whipping you with the whip. You moaned in pleasure as he whipped your pussy so hard it started vibrating. He moaned with you. 

"If you close your eyes and let the music play, keep our love alive, I'll never fade away...", you rolled your eyes to back of your head as he whipped you harder and rotated you upside down. He then pumped the gag. It was harder to breathe and you started feeling dizzy. 

"If you close your eyes and let the music play, keep our love alive, I'll never fade away. If you close your eyes and let the music play, keep our love alive, I'll never fade away...", you heard Rumpelstiltskin then orgasm and his cum sticking on your pussykitty.

"Remember me, for I will soon be gone, remember me, and let the love we have live on. And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be, so, until you're in my arms again, remember me..", you then orgasm Ed as he finished the song. "Remember me!!!!!!" 

You gagged for breath and Rumpelstiltskin took off the gag with a smirk. "You were such a good girlllll..." he breathed, climbed on the stool and kissed you on the lips. His wet lips tasted like chocolate and as he pushed his tongue in your mouth, you could taste the nicotine and feel the pleasure his tongue was giving your throat. He won the fight as your tongues clashed against each other and he asserted his dominance by making a noise "skskskskksksk". VSCO girl who? 

Rumpelstiltskin ripped his pants off and showed his long slimy member inside your wet pussy. You moaned in pleasure as he started going roughly in and out of you. "Duck.. You're so tight for a virgin.." he moaned. You wanted to say a snarky remark back like the "I'm not like other girls" girl you are. But then you remembered what he said earlier and decided to shut up and enjoy. 

Rumpelstiltskin came first and you soon after. He started a second... Then third.. Then after many hours, it was twelfth round already. Your pussy was sore and you didn't feel any pleasure no more, but you were too scared to say anything. 

This went on for two days him ducking you and stopping for a while to only eat and drink.


	5. Dream

You woke up eyes full of lemonades. What the heck is happening and why are you on a bed? Then you heard the door opening, Rumpelstiltskin striving from the hallway. 

"Good morning sweetie pie, how was sleep?" he asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Umm... F-fine... Did we..?"

Rumpelstiltskin poured a glass of wine and handed it to you, "Well, it didn't happen between us. None of the dreams. I wouldn't fuck your crusty ass hairy pimple pussy anyway," 

This shocked you and you made a surprised pikachu face. The tears fell down your eyes as you drank the wine in one gulp.

"Woah Woah, slow down there kitty girl. I mean, at least I didn't rape you. That drink causes hallucinations and nightmares, my dearie," he ran up to hug you, his face filled with disgust. He sniffed your hair. 

"You stink like shit, go take a shower my pretty sunshine".

Trying to stand up, you stumbled in your step and fell down headfirst. Stinging pain flooded through your... Veins? "Owieeee! That really hurt! What is wrong with me?! Why can't I walk! Explain yourself, you buffoon!" 

Rumpelstiltskin laughed at your idiocy and walked over to help you. He then kissed your palm as he yanked you up, you stumbled into his hard chest. "You see? I'm short, but you're shorter than me. That's what's special about me my peach,"

You looked up to his eyes and realised you had never seen such a short man in your life. But god did he smell delicious, like gasoline mixed with tea. Tetley tea to be exact, but it's not as good as Ahmad teas, PG Tips, espresso, typhoon teas, bleach, Taylors of Harrogate, Bewley's Irish tea or your very possibly not dead brother's Stash tea. 

"Mmmhhmm, you smell like my mother's sauna. Smelly vag," you told him in admiration and he smirked, amused by your horrible compliment. "That's what they all say". 

He then lifted you up bridal style and carried you to the shower. He had a few bugs in it, but you're used to that, you poor shit. He had a few Lump in the Milky-way posters around the walls. You were a big fan yourself and had always lowkey had a crush on Calendar the self-conscious demon. Scifi books and TV series, especially the Aliens porn movies. 

Rumpelstiltskin looks at you with curiosity as you marvel at the posters. "Are you a fan of the saga?"

"Yup! But that's not but bit but bit important, I need a shower. You said so yourself. Also, I need your help, because I can't move, you drugged me you moron," you stated the obvious. 

Rumpelstiltskin glared at you and threw you in the bath quite violently.

"EEeeKK! My UwU hurts!"


	6. You're so Beautiful

Rumpelstiltskin was celebrating his opulence because he could. Also, he forced you to be his slave-date for the day, which in turn made you annoyed. You hated parties!! How dare he violate your rights by doing this!? Ughhh, _so_ embarrassing!

You were dressed in this and it kinda turned you on;

  
But the comments you got from the witches at the party were horrible.

"Tch, that's the ugliest dress I have ever seen.."

"Is that the guy from My Werewolf Triplet Daddies? Creepy bitch!"

But the comment that made your blood boil the most was from a slutty witch named Britneygreenwatermelon.   
"Why would hohoho my king daddy Rumpelstiltskin have hohoho somebody who looks like hohoho that as his slut? At least my ass and vag **thicc** like melon hohoho!"

Rumpelstiltskin stole a glance at you as he took a sip from his wine bottle and smirked. "Calm down cow titty, don't be so serious!"

The horrible music couldn't lift your mood up nor the horrible flirty jokes the witches were making towards **_YOUR_** Rumpelstiltskin could hide your red face of anger. Wait, did you just say _**your**_?

Rumpelstiltskin took Pinocchio as his next client and started talking about his shitty deal. Pinocchio was more than happy to sign which made you roll your eyes to the back of your head.

Then the large doors opened to the party hall. An ogre was being forced to move towards you and Rumpelstiltskin as the four witches pushed him around in his bonds.

Your heart stopped at the sight of him. It was something beautiful, like a single snowflake falling in winter, gracefully landing on your hand. You couldn't breathe and put your palm to rest on your chest. The heart was beating at the speed of light and your blood rushed to your face causing you to blush madly.

When his eyes met yours, the feeling of fainting almost came over you. You had to grip hard onto the wall beside you to avoid falling down. His gaze was almost unbearable.

"'Stiltskin!" Shrek shouted at Rumpelstiltskin with anger as he turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin, his voice shaking the ground. The music stopped and the witches gasped in sync.

"Oh! Shrek!" Rumpelstiltskin answered with enthusiasm, his smirk widening at the sight of the ogre called Shrek. "There he is! Ho-ho, have I been waiting for you!"

Shrek didn't look happy at all. He gritted his teeth in anger and glared daggers at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Ladies, this is the guy that made all this possible!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted in excitement and all the witches cheered for him mockingly. You frowned in response, he was the reason you lived in this shithole of a country?

"So tell me-- how are you enjoying your day?" He continued as Rumple climbed on Shrek's shoulder and gripped hard onto his ear.

Shrek sexily brushed Rumpelstiltskin off, anger in his eyes. "Alright Rumpel, what's going on? What have you done?"

Rumpelstiltskin jumped off Shrek and walked towards the table in front of his majestic throne. "Oh no Shrek, it's not what I've done. It's what you've done. Thanks to you, the King and the Queen signed their kingdom over to me".

"They would never do that," Shrek said mockingly, not believing a word Rumple said. But you knew the cold truth of the story, having heard it from a witch servant of Rumple's.

"They would if I promised them all their problems would disappear. And then they disappeared!" Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "Ah, they would have done anything if they thought it would end their daughter's curse..."

"I ended Fiona's curse!" Shrek snapped at him, pointing his masculine fingers towards himself.

"How could you when you never existed?"

Shrek's anger seemed to grow as he started pushing against the bonds of his, which in turn made you wet af, "You better start making sense, you dirty little man!"

"Here, let me spell it out for you," Rumple ran up to Shrek and took the contract from his shirt. "You gave me a day from your past, a day you couldn't even remember. Oh-ho-ho. A day, when you were an innocent, mindless little baby," Rumpelstiltskin then started humming the tune to Happy Birthday to You as he gave Shrek back his contract.

You put your hand over your mouth in shock. Oh no he didn't... He couldn't... Why?

Shrek was in shock and understood quickly what Rumpelstiltskin was talking about, "You took the day I was born..."

"No Shrek, you gave it to me". Rumpelstiltskin made a split and farted.

"Enjoy this while you can, 'Stiltskin, because when this day is up--"

"But-but-but-but-butt-but-butt! You haven't heard the best part. Since you were never born, once this day comes to an end, so will you," his voice was menacing and the witches started laughing. One of them put an hourglass on the table beside Rumpelstiltskin. You just cringed. Poor Shrek... Guess no sexy time for you two.

"Where's Fiona?" _Fuck_... "Where's my family?!" Fuck shiiiit... He's married and with kids?!

"Ha! Silly little ogre. You don't get it, do you? You see, you were never born. You never met Fiona. Your kids don't exist," Maybe you have a change then?

Shrek was now beyond pissed and the laughter started again.

"How's that for a metaphysical paradox? Looks like you got exactly what you wanted! Happy Ogre Day!"

"Rumpel!" Shrek shouted and broke off his bonds as a witch tried to attack him. He then stole her broom and threw her into Rumpelstiltskin's direction, distracting him.

"Wait! Please, take me with you!" You pleaded the ogre as he was about to jump on the broom. His eyes searched yours for a second before motioning you to jump behind him. You did as you were told and wrapped your arms around his waist as both of you floated into the air.

"Erm... Do you know how to fly a broom...?" you asked with insecurity and farted in fear. He farted back with louder noise and laughed like a peacock before as the broom suddenly flew forward towards the doors he came from. You both screamed in horror.

Shrek went to grab a donkey from the ground who was not happy to be part of the escape. Just barely all three of you escaped from the Palace.


	7. It's not a Phase!

Shrek landed the broom in the middle of the forest. Donkey and he argued about something, but you ignored it all. For some reason, you felt sad being so far away from Rumpelstiltskin and started crying blood. Was your goth phase coming back? Definitely. 

You then out of nowhere pulled an MCR hoodie with a huge face of Gérard Way and hearts surrounding him, putting it on. Then you found behind a rock and decided to put on ripped black pants with lacing on the sides and red combat boots with Gerard Way's face a hundred times printed on them. 

You again started crying as your hair turned black with red ends and now it was very emo styled. 😭😩😬😵😖😓😫

You fell onto your knees and hit the ground. "YOU LEFT MY HEART AN OPEN WOUND AND I LOVE YOU FOR THIS DAY, SOMEDAY WE KEPT FALLING DOWN!!!" You screamed as you sang the lyrics of My Chemical Romance song named "This Is The Best Day Ever". Black eyeliner started appearing around your eyes and your grandma's lips turned black too. An upside-down pentagram appeared on your cheek, burning your skin like hellfire.🔥 Your eyes liner was now huge which made you look like a pig panda, BUT WHATEVER. WORLD DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYWAY! 

Your left eye turned red and right one yellow with slits. Somehow your luscious eyebrows magically fell off and turned long and perfectly drawn with a black pen. 🤷🏼♀️Three piercing decorated your nose SADLY. Two appeared on your lips too as you cried out in pain. Your eye makeup starts running down your face with your tears, staining your ugly duck face. 

Shrek sat on the rock beside you and he started crying too as he held a doll. Did it belong to his former, very not alive child? 😂

You moaned at him and he looked at you in surprise, as if he didn't notice that he had sat beside you. You frowned at him with a sad smile and took his hand. 

"STAND UP FUCKING TALL. DON'T LET THEM SEE YOUR BACK AND TAKE MY FUCKING HAND AND NEVER BE AFRAID AGAin!" you sang with your horrible voice, but at least you accomplished to make Shrek smile. Even Dunkey Kong came BACK! Donkey smiled with an apologetic smile at Shrek. ☺ 

You ruined the moment by farting because after Donkey smelled you tasty fart he fell unconscious. Shrek laughed and farted with you in a competition which lasted for about an hour! 

Donkey woke up after YOU had won the fart competition and Shrek congratulated you. The idiot donkey then took off as he smelled something good, so you and Shrek took off after him. 

There was a piece of waffle on a tree stump. Shrek warned Donkey about it but he didn't care and started eating it. 

Obviously it was a trap and Donkey fell under the ground screaming bloody murder. You and Shrek stared at each other in horror and started crawling in the whole, Shrek behind you. Shrek suddenly licked your ass and you moaned, surprised by his erotic action. 

"Your farts are the best (Y/N)..." he moaned as your blush darkened. Where was this coming from? Does Shrek fancy you? Thousands of questions plagued your mind as you sighed in pleasure, feeling his tongue lick over your tight. 

The world stopped for a minute and all you could feel was Shrek's sexy and sultry words, and his experienced tongue. This is why you should always go for married men. 

You wanted to answer him, but it was hard as you saw how Shrek had turned into a goth himself. When did this happen? He now wore black eyeliner and lipstick along with P!ATD shirt and tight black jeans. He also had black combat boots. "Just for you babe," he murmured seductively and kicked your ear with his boot. 

You were about to answer, but Donkey's scream brought you back to the present. Why would he always ruin everything?! The moment was so precious, but because he decided to be an idiot your dreams weren't coming true. Well, let's save that fuck head then.


	8. Heartache... Or Not?

Okay damn, you didn't expect this. After you had exited the hole you and Shrek crawled in, the scenario that laid out before you was beautiful. A lot of sexy, hot and dirty Ogres working. That blacksmith ogre tho... His ass was yummy. It made you wet- I mean giggle with excitement. Shrek's mouth formed into an 'O' shape and he lifted you off the ground, laughing while twirling you in circles. You laughed with him and brought your lips to his. He groaned in surprise and even you gasped, realising what you had done. He put you down and looked away from you in embarrassment. 

"I'm so sorry Shrek- that was inappropriate of me... I-", you started, but Shrek's sad eyes stopped you.

He sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his black goth hair, "Its not you Y/N... It's just... I had a wife and children...", he muttered with a single tear falling down his face. 

"Shrek... I understand if you don't like like me. It's understandable. You love your wife," you said SADLY, but Shrek got hold of your hand before you could leave.

"When I saw you the first time in that cursed Palace I realised that you are dummy thicc and the clap of your ass cheeks made the Palace rumble. It proved me that you're way sexier than Fiona will ever be," he then licked your fingers sensually, which in turn made you moan Shrek's name. It was heaven to his ears and you could see a bulge growing in his pants. 

Unfortunately, you needed to find Donkey before he was turned into bacon. 🥓 *crying* You retreat your hands away from his big, fat ones and smile with anime blush. "Let's find Don King okay?" 

He blushed and asked you to first clap your ass cheeks. When you did as commanded, clapping your big ass cheeks like thunder, and he came into his pants. His roar was majestic and everyone was gasping at your claps. Woman ogres were jealous of you and men looked lustfully at you. You smirked, knowing that you were the only one who could make Shrek come without physical touch- or anyone. It also made you think, would this work on Rumpelstiltskin? You were wet again thinking about his micro dick. 

.... 

After saving Donkey from getting murdered, you and Shrek followed the ogres who were celebrating someone who was back. Then you saw her. A redhead female incel ogre with snot falling out of her eyes and nose. She was average 5/10. 

Shrek gasped and started running towards her. "Fiona!" He screamed and you felt tears forming in your eyes. His wife is alive?! 

You felt betrayed and screamed in pain. Your tears stained your sexy face as you fell onto your knees, hitting the ground like a bull. Shrek ignored you and jumped at Fiona who in turn kicked his balls hard. He deserved it! Some buff ogre male who was really hot and sexy came to check on you. He is much taller and bigger than Shrek and wears an orange cloak with a rope as a belt. He wears black pants with brown boots and has a piece of brown leather as a bracelet. It was depressing that even Donkey ignored you! 

He wiped your tears away with a sad smile. "How are you doing doll-face?" his voice was sweet as honey and you almost melted right on the spot, forgetting all about your worries. 

"I'm fine now that you're here..." you said with a flirty grin, your face still wet from the crying fit. He looked surprised but grinned back quickly. 

He helped you up from the ground, your bodies brushing together. You blushed and looked up from under your eyelashes at his big, beautiful grey eyes. His body heat was intoxicating, so you were resistant to step away. He didn't seem to want to move either. 

"What's your name, doll-face?" He asked breathily and you could smell his tasty sweet as potato, onion scented breath. You clapped your ass cheeks in excitement. He gasped with a blush. 

"Y/N... what's yours, handsome.." 

You could see him visibly gulp as his blush deepens. "Brogan", he whispered as his eyes roamed your body before continuing. "Your name is beautiful". 

"I know Brogan," You purred because you're such a fucking flirt and hoe. 

You pulled away only to be stopped by him. He hugged you and whispered smexily into your ear, "After everyone has fallen asleep, come here to meet me... Doll-face," he breathed loudly.

What he said made your blush darker shade of red as you gasped for breath. He then pulled away and walked towards Fiona to talk about something. Shrek was on the ground looking ashamed of himself, his eyes locking with yours in despair. You only shook your head in disappointment. 

"KACAKAACAKCAAKA" You heard and Brogan quickly took hold of your hand. "Witches," he stomped angrily and lead you to hide in the bushes. "Stay quiet and don't more". 

Everyone else also hid, some under the ground, some in ponds and some in trees. Shrek hid with Donkey nearby in some bushes. 

Fuck, are they looking for you?


	9. Brogan Likes Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gets to explore kinks she never knew existed--also, this is her first time actually doing it. ;)

After the witches had left, you and Brogan walked hand in hand to celebrate the Feast. It felt like a date, Brogan feeding you snails as your face was deep red, it was out of attraction and embarrassment. Does Brogan find you sexy? At least that's what you hope. 

The unbearable feeling in your stomach and getting wetter by a second made you moan silently. Quickly, you bit your cheek and avoided Brogan's eyes. You rubbed your hands nervously up and down your thick. Brogan stopped you by gently swiping your hand away and starting to rub your inner thick. You couldn't help but groan in pleasure as you felt tingles, On The Floor playing in the background. It made you think of Rumpelstiltskin, but your thoughts were cut off by Brogan's breath came to your neck as he sneakily licked it.

Fuck... You can't promise to keep your composure here in front of everyone if Brogan keeps going at it. You'll jump him any second now if he doesn't stop. 

He seemed pleased with your reaction and bit your neck, making you moan loudly. Some ogres turned to look at you two curiously. Your cheeks were flushed red as they cheered "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!", but as your eyes met Shrek's, you could see how his eyes held sadness. His heart had been crushed twice that day, but you didn't care. All you did care was that Brogan's hand was rubbing you and his sweet neck bites definitely would give you deep purple hickeys. This will teach Shrek... That fecker. 

Brogan suddenly lifted you up on the table and started stripping you down, kissing your tiddies. 

Your moans filled the air as the ogres cheered, even more, feeling ecstatic as Brogan finally ripped your panties off. He unbuckled his felt and undressed, his 37-inch cock jumping into the air. You couldn't help but gasp. That was the most enormous cock you had ever seen. The thought of him fucking your pussy with that made you piss yourself in pleasure. Brogan groaned and licked your juices as he gasped in pleasure, the taste playing with his taste buds. 

"You taste delicious, Y/N," He murmured sexily and continued torturing your clit, your moan coming out strangled as you tried to speak. 

"Of course, I'm the cock," you said and he smirked, French kissing you. Your tongues fighting for dominance was exquisite and beautiful. He, of course, won, because his slimy ogre tongue was bigger and stronger, so you let him explore your mouth freely. You almost choked on his spit. 

The ogres started chanting something but you couldn't hear them as Brogan brought his cock to your entrance. "Wait, Brogan... I have something to tell.." you breathed out. 

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What is it, babe". 

You hesitated for a second, "I am a virgin... And your cock is huge. Also... I have really bad herpes as you can see..." you mumbled, embarrassed. 

He chuckled and kissed your nose sweetly, "Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you. Also, I have herpes too so no worries..." 

Breathing in relief, you nodded to Brogan to continue. He smirked and slammed into you, his cock filling every part of you. You choked out a cry of pain and pleasure, asking him to go harder. He obliged and pushed harder and deeper into you, your moans filling the air. 

When Brogan came into you, you still had not finished yourself. His cum was leaking out of you and you were surprised as he slid his cock out of you a waterfall of his cum came out. The ogres were now more than happy, they were moaning for you, pleasuring themselves, wishing they could be Brogan. 

But you weren't finished. 

You took a strap on dildo from your clothes rack and smirked at Brogan, his eyes filled with lust, "A big boy like you can take this, am I right?"

He nodded eagerly and bend over the table, spreading his ass cheeks for you. You put on the 78-inch dildo strap on and pushed it inside him. He cried out in pleasure as his ass bled, encouraging you to go faster. 

You fucked his ass hard and finally finishing yourself, feeling warmth as your cum leaked onto his ass. It had shot out of the dildo somehow, this was one of Rumplestilskin's toys. Hopefully sanitary... 

You pulled out and kissed his asshole. 

"Thank you, baby, you're so sexy..." He told you and you jumped in joy up and down. 

Your eyes again met Shrek's and he had came too, but looked ashamed and sad. He seemingly wanted to fuck you too, his eyes pleading. You only shook your head slowly, your eyes dangerous. Shrek looked down. 

"Okay boys, who's next?"


End file.
